Clashing Blades and Curious Thoughts
by ThunderMastery24
Summary: -Sometimes, the son of Hades questions how he ends up in situations like this.


The son of Hades doesn't know how he gets into situations like this. One minute he was lying on a bed in the infirmary, dressed in his usual attire of black clothing (despite a certain son of Apollo's insistence that he change into something more comfortable; to Nico di Angelo, nothing was more cozy than his garb of black leather) and being tended to, the next he was out sparring against an opponent. What is he even _doing_ out here anyway?

The answer, of course, is his opponent.

Will Solace, Head Counselor of the Apollo Cabin.

Gods of Olympus that kid grates on Nico's nerves. Constantly worrying and talking about "Doctor's' Orders". Honestly, why does he care so much?

He could understand why the seven demigods that traveled to Athens cared for him. They had been through the wringer together. He even bonded with Coach Hedge and Reyna when they were shadow-traveling with the Athena Parthenos.

But _what_ was _Will's_ reason? They hadn't been through anything particularly dangerous. Unless, he admits to himself, you count the time they had to sabotage the Roman _onagers_. Speaking of which, why isn't he terrified of him? He had seen it himself with those blue eyes of his when Nice allowed Octavian to be oblivious of being snapped on one of the _onagers_.

To be fair, Michael Kahale was there as well, but that's a different story. Yet even with the knowledge that he permitted someone to commit suicide in such a manner when he fired the _onager_ to combat Gaea, he wasn't mad about that.

No, eerily enough he was mad because Nico hadn't helped or visited him in the infirmary.

And quite honestly, Nico wonders what is wrong with the son of Apollo. He is, for all intents and purposes, no saint. He's an often bitter and brooding demigod who had killed someone by sending them to the Underworld - although Will doesn't know about that, that's besides the point - and allowed Octavian to fire himself into oblivion. Unknowingly of course, but still.

When Nico glared at him, instead of flinching or looking away like most people usually would, he stood his ground and shot back a glare of his own. Despite the fact that if he used Underworld powers, knowing that he could easily hurt him, he wasn't intimidated in the slightest.

The worst part though - at least to Nico - was when Will had grabbed his hand to show how shaken up the delivery of a satyr-wind nymph hybrid infant made him. Before he pulled away, he felt an electric jolt. And then there were the resurrecting skeletal butterflies in his stomach. First he moved on from Percy and now it seemed that he was at least a tiny bit attracted to the son of Apollo.

It was as if Aphrodite herself got some sort of malefic glee out of causing Nico so much romantical heartache. First he had fallen for the son of Poseidon. _Hard_. And then she had implied some sort of electric current between him and the son of Apollo.

He supposes - as grudgingly as possible - that the entirety of the blame cannot be placed on her and that they can choose their own paths despite how much interference the Gods of Olympus could wreak upon their lives, but still.

 _Nevertheless_ , Nico thinks. _One of these days I'm going to punch her in that immortal, ever-changing face of hers. Maybe even-_

Whatever else he's contemplating is swiftly cut down by the voice of his sparring opponent.

"Death Boy." He calls. Nico notices that he's looking at him with a raised eyebrow. "Are you okay? You seem out of it."

The son of Hades sighs as he pushes any and all thoughts of punching goddesses to the corner of his mind before he responds. "Just fine Solace."

He pinches the bridge of his nose, shakes his head, and levels his sword of Stygian Iron at his opponent. "Anyway, are you ready?"

Will nods his head as he smirks. "Yep."

The two advance on each other, their swords clashing at every turn. Will's strikes are clumsy though, his grip on his sword unwieldy.

"You're good at this." The blond comments.

Nico smirks. "Fighting off Titans and their minions tends to improve your swordsmanship."

The sons of Apollo and Hades continue their training session - with Will managing to effectively deflect a few blows and blocks one - when he finds himself flat on his back with a sword close to his face; it's about a centimeter from his nose. The two Half-Bloods breathe heavily as perspiration shines prominently on their facial features.

"While you were doing well," Nico starts. "I noticed a flaw in your fighting style."

Will grunts as the Stygian Iron blade remains in his face. "And what was it?"

The son of Hades smirks before answering. "You made a mistake and let yourself open."

"Or maybe you're just that good of a swordsman." Will says with a wink before smiling sheepishly. "Mind helping me up?"

Nico raises an eyebrow as it looks like he's contemplating whether or not to provide any assistance. The hand he extends is his answer. And his downfall as the blond pulled the black-haired male on top of him.

"Looks like you left yourself open." Will echoes, throwing Nico's words back at him.

"Haha." Nico mutters as he gets up and dusts himself off, Will following closely behind. "Very funny Solace."

"Always glad to provide some amusement." Will utters with a mock bow.

The action causes Nico to shake his head with a slight smile. _What am I going to do with you?_

"Anyway," Nico begins as he shields his eyes from the sun. Looking up, he sees that they had been training all afternoon. "I think that's enough training for today."

"Don't think I could train for much longer anyway." Will says as he leans over to place his hands on his knees. After taking a deep breath, he perks up when an idea crosses his mind. "I know what we can do now!"

"Rest?" Nico assumes rhetorically. He knows that isn't given the blond's cheeriness.

"Swimming." Will replies curtly.

Nico sighs. "I don't suppose I have a choice, do I?"

The son of Apollo merely shakes his head. Sighing once more, Nico relents as he follows Will to the lake. While a part of him is apprehensive, another cannot help but think it could be fun. And judging by the exuberant smile the blond is shooting his way and the flutter of skeletal butterflies in his stomach, it's worth it either way.

 ** _Originally Added: August 8th, 2016._**


End file.
